DC Blog
The DC Blog was a place originally created for people to post their work to receive constructive critisism, a "modern" replacement for the five year old DC Wiki. This did not last long. Creation of "The Blog" On April 16th 2010 the DC Blog was created. For the first few months the DC Blog was being used as intended. People posted the photoshops, flash movies, and 3d animations that they had created in order to receive constructive criticism and this process was quite successful. People gave criticism and used it to make their projects better, then the Lone Wolf Pack was created. The Wolf Era October 4th 2010 marked the day the Lone Wolf Pack ( nicknamed LWP) was founded and the DC Blog succumbed to trolls, something it had been able to withstand for the first month of it's existance. Every Monday (but really every day of the week) they posted wolves. Wolves as Spartans, cats, anything and everything. During the "Wolf Era" the LWP endured through many groups opposeing "Wolf Monday," as it was soon called. Wannabees tried to create their own trends, such as Fish Friday, Wookie Wendsday, Transformers Thursday, and Taco Tuesday. These creations sparked wars between the rival factions. The "Electric Boogaloo War" for example, saw the first post to reach over 100 posts. On January 16th the LWP "Did A Youtube", as stated by a known hater of the Lone Wolf Pack. It displayed some of the finest creations, featuring "Master Wolf" and "Spencer With Glasses", along with the infamous "Moleman ." The Wolf Era lasted for only a couple more weeks after they "Did A Youtube," ending at the start of the new semester at Robert Bateman Secondary, when the blog was updated. The new bandwidth for the DC Blog, caused a collapse in the server hosting the Blog, resulting in the loss of users and no posts for the next eight months or so. Losing three of its four top contributers over the summer caused a major loss of support on Mondays, and the Lone Wolf Pack collapsed. The Medic Era On September 7th 2011 a new era began, people called it the Medic Era. This era brought in new trends to the DC Blog, including many colour corrections in Photoshop, Randy Orton Photos, along with the Westleyshopped Photos. With a new game Team Fortress 2 on the computers, a new "slogan" came up, started by one Westley De Fehr. When playing the game, he would constantly call out MMMMedic, annoying battle strong veterans of the blog, such as Matthew Beck and Brennan Bos. This annoyance sparked a new troll on the Blog, which saw people posting Medics, and Medic related photos. The Medic Era lasted from early September to Mid December, when the DC Blog was put into "Troll Mode" as a way to prevent the excessive amount of trolling. Troll Mode On December 7th (ish) 2011, the blog was put into a Troll Mode as a way to combat trolls that had now exceeded the acceptable limit of trolling. With excessive amounts of colour correcting being posted to the Blog daily, and an increasing amount of troll posts that were getting out of hand quickly, Kask was contimplating shutting the DC Blog down. The comment "I can't see shit, Captain," by Spencer Lowet, who was now left untamed after James Doull and Brook Morrison left, caused creator and Admin of the DC Blog, Mr. Kask, to force the Blog into a protective state, the only way he knew how, Troll Mode. This prevents any posts, comments, or messages from being on the added to the Blog, stopping the trolls and infamous colour corrections. To this day, the blog remains in a dormant state, just waiting to explode with trolls again, as no site is safe. The site, http://robertbatemansecondary.net/dc/blog/, has been a troll in itself, seen as a last ditch effort by Mr. Kask to troll his students, former, future, and present, as demonstrated by the refresh button on the page. Life After The Blog For awhile, people were lost without the Blog. Very little work was completed the week the Blog went down. Some people resumed there work like normal, while other resorted to more drastic measures. A small group of noble students created the Occupy DC Blog Movement, proclaiming they were the 99%, much like that going on at Wall Street at the time. This did not last very long. Without the Blog, most people turned to Facebook, some to DeviantArt, where they uploaded their Photoshoppes and Colour Corrections. Trends Wolves Many wolves were post on mondays. Every monday around ten wolf photoshops were created. Wolf posts atracted much opposition. Leading conributers: Ryan Smith , Brook Morrison, James Doull, Spencer Lowet Randy Orton Randy Orton was photoshoped into many different Situations. Wether he was reenacting lion king or takeing a bath, these pictures were fabulous. Leading contributers: Jaden Sherrard, Dakota Klassen Medic In response to the surpriseing lack of MEDICS in DC class, many medic pictures were created, especially after Kask proclaimed "No more Medics" in class. Leading contributers: Jaden Sherrard, Westley DeFehr, Kurtis Sinclaire Westley DeFehr One of the only trends to strongly survive multiple era's. Westley has been photoshopped into an outragous amout of situations. Leading contributers: Jaden Sherrard, Dakota Klassen, Cameron Boles, Ryan Smith Casual Keith This legend is the most recent DC trend and is currently being expoited. Due to his casual nature and the source images great quality, many differant situations are possible. Leading contributers: Cameron Boles, Josh Ha, Ryan Smith Category:Websites